Another World
by Two Bookworms
Summary: Two unsuspecting twins, Zack and Arianna, fall from our world into another. They try to make sense of it and get back before they are thrown into a new culture of magic, swords and dragons. Worked on by NimbusMM and tkb17
1. Chapter 1

I looked over the top of my book from my place on the motel's couch and looked at my brother, who had now begun sniggering. We were on summer vacation, and we had decided to spend part of it at Death Valley. Both my fifteen-year-old twin brother and I were sharing a hotel room, while our parents stayed in the room next to ours. We had gone to see Scotty's castle earlier in the day, but now we were just hanging out in the hotel. My brother, Zack, sat on his bed, cross legged, while simultaneously watching TV, IM-ing, playing a role-playing game on his laptop and reading. I, less multi-tasking talented, sat on the couch reading a library-book from back home, The Warrior Heir_. _

"What's so funny?" I asked him, putting down the book.

"Nothing." He replied from behind the screen of his laptop, "just something Jonah said."

I rolled my eyes at my blonde-haired brother, before re-putting my own long brown hair into a ponytail, and turning back to my book. Though my brother and I were twins, we looked extremely different. Zack was blonde, green eyed, slightly taller than me, and had no freckles.I, on the other hand, had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and copious amounts of freckles. Few people knew that we were twins, until they learned our last name was the same, and even then, most people thought it was just a coincidence, until we told them.

I continued reading for another half-hour before I glanced over the top of my book, and saw the beautiful rock formations of Death Valley outside the window. I closed the book, and got my brother's attention.

"Zack."

"Mmmhph," he said, before looking up at me. "What Arianna?"

"Wanna go hiking?"

"Ummm, I guess. Where to?" I pointed out the window.

"There's gotta be some hiking trails out there."

"Okay, just give me a few minutes." My brother unplugged his laptop and turned the TV off, while I put on a pair of sneakers. I threw my book onto my bed, then grabbed my hiking backpack and threw 6 bottles of water into it. When Zack had his shoes on we were ready to leave. I knocked on the door joining our parents' room to ours, and then opened the door.

"Hey Mom, We're going to go hiking, and we'll be back around 6:30-7."

"Uh, okay. Do you have your cell phones?"my mother said, looking up from her laptop.

"Yes"

"Water?"

"Yup."

"Sunscreen?"

"Yeah."

"Okay them, stay together, and be back before it gets dark." My mother turned back to her laptop.

"Okay." I closed the door to their room, and followed Zack out of ours.

About an hour later of walking, Zack and I finally reached the first trail in the Mosaic canyon. We walked for a little while down one of the paths, staring at the beautiful natural rock formations, towering above us. The path eventually got really small, and difficult to follow.

"Let's climb up these rocks, and see if the path goes on, if not we can turn around." I said, fanning myself from the heat.

"'Kay." Zack said, and we started to climb, helping each other up the rocks. Other people had obviously done the same thing, because in several places, people had carved their names and other stuff into the rocks. We eventually reached a place where we could see the path ahead, but decided to keep climbing, neither of us wanting to go down. Soon, we reached a natural shelf, about halfway up the hill of rocks. I sat down, and pulled a water bottle out of my backpack.

"Tired?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, let's go back down." I replied, starting to open the water bottle. I gulped about half the water, while Zack pulled out another water bottle. He started to take the cap off, but then he dropped it. The bottle dropped and bounced off of several rock shelves, before it landed on a shelf about thirty feet beneath us, rolled underneath a natural rock arch, and disappeared.

"That was strange." I said, closing up my water bottle, and tossing it back in the back pack, which I then zipped up.

"No, it probably just rolled under something while we blinked." Zack replied.

Zack began to climb down the rocks, and I followed him, albeit more slowly because of the back pack.

He reached the shelf, closely followed by me.

"That's weird," he said, "I can't see it." Zack said. Zack walked under the same arch that the water bottle had rolled under and he too disappeared!

"Zack!" I exclaimed, but he didn't respond. I followed him under the arch, but as I walked under, I found myself in a strange forest; my brother was in front of me. He stared at something behind me. I too looked back, and saw more forest. Nothing remained of the arch, the rocks or any of Death Valley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of the Sea, thank you for your review, you were the only one that did. This chapter was written by tkb17, the previous one by nimbusMM**

**Because it wasn't put last time: Disclaimer: none of this, besides Arianna and Zack and the plot, belongs to us. Dang.**

* * *

Zack PoV

I stood in shock. Just where were we? Arianna let out a small gasp. I looked around in panic. There had to be some way we could get back! I pulled out a small, locking blade pocket knife.

"Huh" said Arianna she held up a plastic water bottle. "I found your bottle." Her eyes were wide and she seemed to jump at the slightest sound. I snapped a branch off of a tree. She jumped and whirled, throwing the bottle. It hit me square in the face. I staggered backwards, dropping my branch. "Shit!" I held my hand up to my face. Blood was pouring out. I pinched my nose and ducked my head. "Damn it damn it damn it."I muttered under my breath as the blood continued to pour.

"Sorry!" Arianna said with a hint of hysteria in her voice "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine" I think. After a while Arianna's deer-in-the-head-lights look passed, and my nose stopped bleeding. I looked up as I felt the blood, still sticky, crack on my face. I grimaced, but figured I'd just have to deal with it. Arianna and I began searching for a way back to Death Valley. We tried walking over the spot, and examined every inch of the woods around us, but to no avail. It was as if we had walked through a porthole leading to the middle of nowhere. On the ground in one spot it was clear of any sign of humanity except for Arianna's and my footprints.

Finally we had to stop and face the fact that, at the very least, we would be spending the night here in the forest. I grabbed my knife, pointed this out to my sister, and began walking, Arianna right behind. We walked for around fifteen minutes, and I heard a stream in the distance. We kept walking until we found it and I washed my face in the stream. It took forever to get the now-dried blood off of my face. But the water was different. It was clear and looked pure, much unlike the rivers at home. I washed my hands and looked around as Arianna sat against a tree, apparently lost in thought.

It was around three or four o' clock when we finally decided to settle in. I snapped long brances while Arianna looked for leafy twigs. When I finally had enough long branches, I began sticking them in the ground, crossing those on top with other long branches. By the time I was done with this, Arianna had acquired quite a large pile of leafy twigs with which we made a roof. We finally completed this just before the sun went down and it was starting to get hard to see. We stepped back to admire our work, realized we could barely see it and then settled into our little leafy house.

I awoke with a groan. I was not a morning person, and after sleeping on the ground…well… any way I got up and looked around our 'camp.'

I kicked Arianna lightly in the foot to wake her up, to which she barely lifted her head and replied, "Mmmph…I'll be up in time…" before promptly going back to sleep. I kicked her again in the foot this time a bit harder, before she opened her eyes. When Arianna finally was fully awake and up, we walked downstream to see if we could find a more…hospitable place to camp. We each ate one of the power bars in the back pack and kept walking.

Noon came and went, and still there was no sign of life. We came to a clearing and saw, at the other end, a campfire and a few wagons with horses. Around the fire we variously armed men with spears, bows and swords. Unsure of their intentions and likely somewhat afraid of the weapons, Arianna began to back away, and I followed her. Arianna, in her haste, tripped over a branch, drawing a glance from a few of the men.

"Look! Over there!" one shouted

* * *

**Ohhh a clifty. But you see that blue thing underneath this text? Click it. It has the power to make me and nimbus very happy. And a happy us means a happy you! So click it!**


End file.
